Cold
by DecievedDreamer
Summary: A girl feels rejected and alone after witnessing her fathers death, but what happens when The Thin Man has the job of watching her? COMPLETE.
1. Caroline

Alright now, everyone. You know the drill. Don't own peoples from da movie. Except for Caroline. She's like play-dough in my hands, so I can mold her as how I see fit......or maybe cookie dough....  
  
Whatever! Onward we go!  
  
Cold  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" screamed Caroline. "You don't know me! Why don't you just shut up! You're not my daddy! You're just some guy my mom met someplace! You're only part of MY family by some stupid marriage papers! Just stay the hell away from me!" As she ran into her room before he could utter a single response, she failed to notice how teary had gotten until she closed her bedroom door. Two seconds later she felt the aftermath of all of her screaming. She went to her bed and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Caroline Matilda Stars came home half an hour late from school and her stepfather had gone ballistic. Usually, she never stood up to Bill because he wasn't the best person to come across. Why did her stupid mother have to go and marry some retard she had met while going to get her damn car fixed? She walked over to her window. Bill was the guy that fixed their car. He was a mechanic. Now he works at "TOYS R US." He was fired when he was caught looking through the cars instead of fixing them  
  
Great; she thought quietly to herself. She had stopped crying. Her real dad would come and get her in two days. To her, Friday seemed to take a lot longer to get to than most days she waited for took. She usually wasn't in such a bad mood, but today she wanted nothing more than to go and live with her biological dad. Bill was NOT her dad. Try as he might, he could never be her daddy. She might as well clean her room. It was beginning to look very, very bad.  
  
Despite the fact that she was only seven years old, she knew a lot of things. Like how to take care of herself. Her mother had told her that she had to meet her biological father for something. Her eighth birthday was in two months. Maybe they got into another stupid argument or something. Whatever it was, she didn't know yet.  
  
She heard the door open and lose from downstairs. Oh joyous happy wondrous days! Her mommy was home. She came down the stairs and what she saw was a little confusing. Her real daddy was here. 'Well what's he doing here?' she thought. 'I thought i wasn't going until Friday......hm.'


	2. Hands

"Hi Mommy!" she ran to give her mother a hug, but she stopped her. "Hi Honey. Before you start asking questions, your father and I have something to tell you." Caroline became a little nervous after this last statement. It wasn't sounding too good so far. "You see, honey. Well, um, Bill and I have decided not to see you anymore."  
  
"What?" She gaped.  
  
"Now dear it's for the best. I'm telling you this because I love you. I want the best for you and we have decided that your father will take care of you now."  
  
"You don't want me anymore?" Caroline asked in disbelief. Her mother sighed "You never loved me. You never loved me!" Carline screamed. "No one cares! You go and marry some low life jerk who tries to control me and yells at me every time I do the slightest thing wrong. And now you're sending me away to-  
  
"Shut up!" yelled her mother, leaving Caroline slightly shocked. "And you wonder why we're sending you away! You selfish little bitch! I should have had a damn abortion when I had the chance! Seven years of hell! You worthless little brat! Now get out of my house! Get out!  
  
"How dare you!" bellowed her father." You have no right!"  
  
And as her parents argued, she ran out the door into a world of confusion.' Am I really worthless?' She was screaming inside.  
  
"Caroline! Wait!" Her father ran after her.  
  
"No" she sobbed as she ran out into the street.  
  
"Caroline! Caroline Stop!"  
  
"What?" She had stopped in the middle of the street.  
  
"Everything will be alright. Honey, just come back. I love you baby girl. Please come back now."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Caroline.........I love you more than anything in this world. You're the reason that I live. You're my girl Carol, hm, Carrie." he smiled.  
  
She sniffed at this. Here was the man who stood up for her to her own mother. Now he was quoting her nicknames. She sighed sadly. OK.  
  
"CAROL LOOK OUT!!"  
  
He shoved her out of the way just in time, but the truck had missed her and had impaled him. He had shoved her so hard that she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. When she could breathe properly again, she screamed so loud that the neighbors came out to see. A man got out of the truck in a state of shock. "Aw shit. Aw shit!" He climbed back into his truck and sped off.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! DADDY!!!!"  
  
She ran to him and rocked him back and forth. "I won't let you die! I won't let you!"  
  
She cried and cried, begging God not to take him, but knew it was too late, for she had blood-soaked hands.  
  
She looked to her house and saw her mother standing there in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"WON'T YOU DO SOMETHING!...............PLEASE ANYBODY"......she chocked out....."Help."  
  
The only person that loved her. The only person that ever cared...was gone.......and it was all her fault. Oh, she wanted to die of guilt. It was all and entirely her fault.  
  
Her birthday was so close, only two months away, and her father wouldn't be there to see it.


	3. Thoughts

Two hours after the ME premier, Dylan dropped on her bed. She was so tired, and she had so much to think about. She had been given a 2 week vacation period. She had needed a break.  
  
She walked over to her bathroom, ready for the coldest shower of her life. As she undressed, she reflected on a certain angel. 'Why did Madison Lee have to be so damn.......?' She was frustrated.  
  
'And Seamus' she climbed into the shower.' Why did he go pretty much insane every time he thought of her, which he did often?' She began to think of the whole rooftop scenario.' He had tried to kill me and all of a sudden I was free from his grasp and in another's' She started to wash her hair. 'Hair' she thought 'The thin man saved me, and then he kissed me......I wonder if that was his first kiss....but why did he kiss me?  
  
'He was going to tell me something but then that bastard impaled him through the chest with his own sword.' She began to wash herself.' What was he going to say? I'll never know.........' As she drifted off into thought, she remembered the medallion. 'It's in my room.' She got out of the shower and dried herself with a towel. She ventured over to the dresser and put on her white pajamas, then went over to her nightstand and got it out of the lower drawer.  
  
'Poor Anthony' she put the necklace around her neck. 'I'll wear this necklace in spite of him; in memory of him. For what he did for me'  
  
She climbed into bed and turned out her lamp.  
  
'I just wish I could have done anything to keep him from slipping away from me like that'  
  
Dylan fell asleep deep in thought. Thinking of what could have been and the unknown.


	4. Somewhat of a conversation

One minute he was about to black out and the next, and the next, he was returning consciousness. He felt so weak, yet so confused. What just happened? He was unaware were he was and he started to struggle. Where was he? He heard people, but he couldn't exactly see them. Still, he struggled.  
  
"Calm down sir. We'll be there soon. Just hang in there."  
  
'What?' he thought. 'Calm down...Who said that?'  
  
"Stay calm......stay calm......" was the last thing he heard before he slipped away to a dreamless sleep.  
  
When did he wake up? He had no idea. But when he had awoken, he was not alone.  
  
A doctor, he presumed, walked over to the bedside.  
  
"Well. Glad to see you're finally awake. You've been asleep for nearly two days now" he stated.  
  
'Two days?!' he thought.  
  
The doctor continued," I understand that you had a sword impaled through your chest. I wont ask you how that happened, yet. You also fell from a rooftop and stil you manage to breathe.  
  
'Man this guy's really to the point'  
  
"Any thoughts as to how you survived that?"  
  
He had no idea how he had survived that one. The angels must have favored him that night........hm....angels.....Angels. Three angels. Blonde, Black, and Red. That fiery one, that red-headed angel, he had saved her. And then, he actually let himself kiss her. He had not planned to do that when he was up there helping them. He barely knew her and he already knew he liked her. Because she had fire. Not only that, they had something in common. They both had barely known their parents and they were both orphans. She had something in common with him. But the next time he would see her, how would she react? Would she be afraid, or would she be speechless? He didn't know.  
  
"Sir, are you listening to me?"  
  
'Thank you doctor for interrupting my thoughts.'  
  
Anthony looked back at the doctor.  
  
"Could you please tell me your name so that we can identify you?"  
  
He just stared at him.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, he said, "OK. We'll get back to that later....."  
  
'Good.'


	5. Anthony, meet Caroline

One month later.......  
  
"Anthony! It's so good to see you again." Mother Superior said as she hugged and invited him inside.  
Boy it had been a little while since he had last been here. He hadn't had time and it had been nearly two months now.  
  
"Are you here for a haircut?"  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, it is a little overdue." She ruffled his hair and ran her hand through it, pondering on what she could do with it. She led him through the old hallways of the orphanage to a visit with an electric razor.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. Smooth and perfect. Mother superior really knew how to give his hair that certain style.  
  
"Anthony, why don't you stay a little while longer? I'd love to talk with you; it's been a while and I'm in the mood for company."  
  
He sighed. How could he say no? He nodded.  
"Excellent. Please join me in the sitting room. He followed her.  
  
"Sit please" she gestured towards a chair. He really had an undying respect for this old woman. She was so kind to him.  
  
"Now then. How have you been?"  
He nodded, as in a yes.  
"That's great." There was an awkward silence.  
"Anthony. I have to tell you something."  
  
He stiffened.

'What is it?' he wondered.  
  
"We're expecting a seven year old, but we don't think that the children here will accept her."  
  
'Why is she telling me this?' he thought  
  
"That's why I need to ask you a favor."  
  
'Oh no....I know she's not thinking of asking me to do what I think she's going to ask me to do.'  
  
"As I've said, the children have heard about her. I don't think she'll fit in here; I don't want her to get hurt, so, I want you to take care of her until I can find the right place for her. Is that alright with you?"  
  
He was semi-shocked. 'I cant take care of a seven year old. I wouldn't have the time, or the patience. I have absolutely no past experience with kids.' He needed an excuse, quick. But he had none.  
  
Then he realized that Mother Superior still wanted an answer. How on earth was he supposed to say no? Maybe if he didn't answer, the subject would just go away, but no, he couldn't do that.  
  
With much reluctance, he nodded.  
  
"Oh thank you, Anthony. Thank you."  
  
It was storming outside, and the weather reflected Anthony's feelings. How had he just ended up with a kid? She would scream and demand and demand and scream. Oh. My. God. He sighed.  
  
Three loud knocks at the door made him look up.  
  
"Here she is now." She got up and walked over to the door. Anthony remained seated. About two minutes later, Mother Superior returned with the child. He was stunned. She looked exhausted with bloodshot eyes and her soaked navy dress. She had pale blue eyes and he couldn't tell what color her hair was due to the fact that it was wet.  
  
'Enough daydreaming. Time to go.' Anthony stood up.  
  
"Are you leaving Anthony?"  
  
He nodded and looked at the little girl.  
  
"Her name is Caroline. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."  
  
'Caroline. That's a pretty name.....oh. She looks so sad.  
He began to walk to the doorway, Caroline still in the living room.  
  
"Caroline. We've decided that you're going to live with Anthony for a little while, OK, honey, so follow him."  
  
She said a quick "OK" and departed from Mother Superior.  
  
They were in his car. He was driving 20 miles over the speed limit, but the girl didn't seem to mind. She just kept staring out the window.  
  
'I have a kid now. How did this come to be? Oh man.'  
He pulled into his driveway and looked at her. She was sleeping.  
'I don't blame her.'  
  
It was still pouring. He walked over to her side of the car and lifted her sleeping form from the seat. He closed the door with his foot. As he put her wet cold form into a sea of warm blankets, he looked at her face.  
  
'She's suffered.'  
He turned out the lamp and walked out of the room.  
  
'What a rush. I go for a haircut and get a kid instead.' he sighed. This was weird. This was really really weird. Maybe things would be better in the morning. With that, he drifted off into sleep.


	6. Aquantances

He awoke to a noise. Just a little noise. He opened his eyes and wondered if everything that had happened yesterday was just a dream. He ran a hand through his freshly cut hair. Well I guess that proves it. He turned to his left and spotted her looking up at the doorknob. He had many locks. When your an assassin, you need to protect yourself. A.K.A.: putting seven locks on your door.  
  
He walked over to her silently. She still heard him. She didn't even move. Then the silence was broken. "Why do you have so many locks?" she said.

He just towered over her. He was so big and she was so.........small. Then he looked at his locks. They were all unlocked. So that's what had awoken him. She was still staring at all of the locks when knelt down beside her and looked at the locks. He reached out to the top lock and locked it, then the 2nd, then the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th-click. She had locked the 7th one. Her little hand was still on the lock. She looked serious and so very very sad.  
  
"A month ago I killed my father."

'What?' he thought.

"Or that's what the kids at the orphanage think. I over heard the adults talking. Everyone hates me. What happened was that I...............was sad and angry at my mother for calling me worthless. So I ran but I didn't get far. My dad ran after me and called for me to come back so I stopped. I was stupid enough to stop in the middle of the street. He talked to me and convinced me to come back, but I wasn't fast enough. A truck came and took him away from me. It was supposed to take me.....to heaven...................but it took him instead. It's been a month, but I don't think that I'll get over it. It's too hard. My birthday was only a month away, and he's gone. Do you have........any idea how much pain I'm in right now?"  
  
He nodded. His mother had died so close to his 7th birthday and he ran away. He turned 7 eventually but his mother's smiling face wasn't there to greet him.

"You don't talk do you?" he heard Caroline say.

'She's too smart for a 7 year old.' He shook his head. 'She is a bit more intelligent for her age, but I was like that at her age. She reminds me of someone..................................maybe.......me?'

"I don't have anything. To wear, I mean. Or to um, I, to um, eat either."

He was pretty low on supplies, and yes, she did need clothes. He went into the next room to get a notepad and pen. 'I am going to the store right now. If you want to come just say so.'

"I'll stay here."

He wrote something down. 'You're seven.'

"I can take care of myself."

He wrote down one more thing. 'I need your sizes.'

"My shirt size is a small and so is my jean size."

He motioned for her to turn around so she did. He reached into her dress, pulled out the tag, and wrote down her dress size. With that he took one last look at her and unlocked all of the locks one more time. He ripped out one of the pages and gave it to her.

'Lock these behind me.' And he closed the door leaving her by herself.

"Why am I so alone?" she sighed and began to lock all of the doors.  
  
Hi, um, I would really like some reviews. I'll be your best friend. I promise. Fine! Get out of my sight. Oh, wait, no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Stay please..............please.......plz? jk please read and review. (-)


	7. It's Okay

Shopping for the little girl was a little harder than he presumed. He didn't know what color she would want or her personallity so he didn't know what she would like. He did the only thing he presumed would work for the both of them. He got all of her clothes to be black. Black shirts. Black overalls. Black socks. Black tennis shoes. He looked at the underwear and thought,'Would it be right to get a seven year old black underwear. He found white underwear instead. He grabbed it off the shelf and put it in the matal buggie. Then he heard a voice that made his heart leap into his  
throat. "Yes, I'm looking for something a little formal; like for a.....funeral."  
"Right this way mam." a clerk said. There she was.Dylan.' he thought. He grabbed his buggie and spun it away as  
fast as he could. He had just gotten so nervous around her. He wasn't ready for her to see him. Not yet. He avoided her by going to the back of the store and paying for his items. He put his items in the car and shoved the buggie out of the way. He drove off as fast as he could. He wanted no  
chance of her seeing him.  
When he got home and unlocked all of the lockes with his keys, he heard  
nothing.  
'Where's the girl?' he thought silently to himself. He ventured over to her room and found her sleeping on the bed. The AC was on and he couldn't help but to notice that she looked a little cold. He put  
the stuff down and covered her up a little more a looked down upon her sleeping form. She just looked so tired. He strided over to the bags and unloaded all of her stuff into the drawers and closets. All in all, he had gotten her 8 shirts, all black, 8 overalls, all black, 2 bags of socks, all black of course, and 2 pairs of shoes, big surprise, black. Don't forget  
the underwear. He put the last pair of shoes in the closet and decided that he would take a quick nap. He hadn't had one in so long and he really needed the rest,  
after the whole heartattack in walmart fascade. He walked over to his bed and laid down. As soon as his head hit the pillow  
he fell asleep. He must have been more tired than he thought. Caroline awoke to the sound of plastic bags rustling. She was awake, but decided against moving. About 10 minutes after he left, she got up to see what he had bought her. She opened the top drawer and found black shirts.  
Next, black socks, then white underwear. 'Hm, why the sudden change of  
color?' She walked out of the room and into the hallway. she looked inside of an open doorway to find him sleeping. She walked up to his sleeping form and  
just starred. She felt so small compared to him. Even while he was sleeping. She wondered and put her hand on his forhead. He felt a little  
cold. 'It's damn cold in this house.' she shivered. Her hand still on his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist and squeezed tight  
and painful. She whimpered and tried to pull away but couldn't. Then he noticed her. He looked at his hand and then hers. The color was draining from her hand. She whimpred again and he quickly let go. He looked at her in disbelief and surprise as he sat up. She looked at the expression on his  
face.  
"It's okay." she said and walked to the door clutching her wrist. "It's  
okay." 


	8. Getting along

He sat there for another 30 seconds or so and quickly got up  
and walked down the hallway to her room and heard her crying.  
He really hadn't meant to hurt her that bad. She hadn't  
noticed him when he walked over to her but did when he grabbed  
her wrist again. "OW!" she yelped.  
He let go quickly then grabbed it again to examine it. This  
time she let him. Her hand had marks shaped like his fingers  
and they looked purple.  
'Damn it.' he thought quietly to himself.  
When he looked up again she had silent tears flowing out of  
her eyes.  
He looked back at her hand. There was nothing he could really  
do about the bruises so they would just have to stay.  
She started to sob again and looked down. So many tears kept  
falling and she hated herself because she couldn't stop  
crying.  
  
He didn't know what to do to make her stop so he did the only  
thing that would remind him of his mother in this situation.  
He hugged her.  
At first, she was a little stunned, but then she began to hug  
him back and started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
He made quiet shhhhh noises and stroked her back.  
'This isn'y so hard to take care of a little girl........a  
poor little girl........' he thought.  
She stopped crying and wiped her tears away.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't stop."  
He managed to give her the smallest smile and brushed his  
fingers over bruised skin softly.  
Then he left the room.  
"I'm just going to, ah, go to sleep now. OK?" she called  
'Hasn't she slept enough?'  
He poked his head back into the doorway and nodded. She did  
look tired.  
He headed back to his room to catch up on some of his missed  
sleep.  
He was going to need tommorrow to think mabye about a visit.  
He didn't know. 


	9. Consequenses of being alone

11:00 at night.

Caroline had eaten and was fast asleep in the car. Nothing could wake the child. Everything was so dark and the stars were leaving the tiniest little spots mirrored on the front of the windshield. Anthony had  
decided that he could wait no longer to see his angel again. So many questions kept running through his mind. Was it just a little kiss she had given him for saving her or did it mean more? Did she have feelings for him as he did her? Would she consider him an ally if they conversed in everyday life or would she always have doubts because of their first meeting in the  
alley? With Knox?

'No.' He reassured himself. 'She wouldn't forget me and pretend that the kiss never happened.'

She would always remember him. She was an angel. She had too. God, how he had grown to love this angel yet he barely even knew her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted so badly to be  
with her and to make her happy even though he barely knew her.

Caroline stirred as the car pulled to the side of the road across the street from Dylan's house. He turned the engine off and looked at her house and thought for a moment. Dylan was truly alone as much as he. She had two other friends, but they had lives. Real lives. They had boyfriends and love and passion. They were beginning to get to a point of settling down and having a family. They were all nearing the age of 30 and he was already 32. She was 28 and that was a perfect time to start a family, but she seemed so reluctant to start one, it seemed. Maybe she didn't want to get hurt again. He'd known of 2 people that had hurt her pretty bad. Knox and Seamus. Damn them for not seeing that she was wonderful. He barely knew her but he still knew this.

He looked back over to Caroline and sighed. The moonlight was making the tiniest little specks of white lights come through the windshield was making her skin look like porcelain. She looked like the most beautiful little thing he had ever seen. She literally looked like an angelic doll.

'Huh.' he thought. 'Ironic.'

He got out of the car as quietly as he could without waking her and locked the door behind him. He walked up the stone steps that led to the front door and assumed that she was asleep because of the lack of light coming from the windows and went through her unlocked door without effort and  
heard soft voices. He froze.

"Only 299.99 for a limited time only and if you call now you'll get a second pair free. That's a 499.99 value. Yours free! When you call and order........" Just an announcer on the television. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and stealthily walked toward the sound. Slowly he crept into the living room and found her sleeping on the couch. Remote in hand.

She looked so beautiful.

'Dylan.'

He walked over to her sleeping form and examined her face. She had a certain peace on her face whilst she slept. He wondered if she was dreaming of him. He had certainly dreamed of her in the last month. He carefully pried the remote out of her hand and picked her up ever so carefully. He pondered towards the hallway assuming there would be a bedroom and found one easily. He laid her gently on the bed and covered her up. He wanted her to awake and greet him with a smile. A kiss. Love. But now  
was not the right time. He would get her alone but not now. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Oh how he wanted her to see him. And she would.

Just.Not.Now. As he walked back down the stone steps he thought of when the time would come when he could finally be with his angel and have a blissful peace within his heart. He stopped about 5 steps away from his car. The drivers side door was open  
and Caroline was gone.

He gasped.

'Where is she?!' he screamed inside of his mind.  
He began to scout up and down the street in his car looking for her and getting out of his car occasionally to check dark alleyways. He had scouted 3 blocks before he came to a local park. He got out of his car to go in search for her. As he ventured further and further into the park, he began to hear crying. It was a haunting sound that was frighten most in the middle of the night in a dark park. He looked at his watch. 11:32.

He looked up again and followed the sound of the crying. Then he saw her sitting on a swing. She was crying so hard. Sobs were racking her body and she looked as if she had lost something dear to her. He quietly walked up behind her and crouched in front of her when he reached her. She had her face buried in her hands and didn't notice he was there. He reached out and touched her face and her face jerked up with surprise. As soon as he came into focus through the blurriness of her tears, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she started sobbing again.

Had he scared her? He wondered."I woke up and y-you weren't th-there. I thought-I thought you left me there t-to be alone forever." she sobbed.

He felt so stupid leaving her there like that all alone. Oh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He embraced her and she still sobbed. He held her tight and pulled away briefly to look her in the eyes. She looked back at him and suddenly her face turned cold with anger. He was a little surprised and let his arms fall to his sides. As she angrily wiped her tears away, she said, "Don't think that I'll ever cry for you again. I've done it twice already and hate myself for it! Listen. I'm usually not this emotional. I may only be 7, but I may as well be pretty damn mature for my age to know my own feelings. I never ever want you to see me cry again! It's such a sign of weakness. My father always said I was a strong little girl. My father!-My father-"

And she turned her head away in shame of new tears freely falling from her eyes. Anthony was stunned. He had never seen a little child this emotionally challenged since he had seen himself in the mirror at age 7. She reminded him so much of himself when he was a little child. She looked so fragile.........

He stood all the way up and so did she.

"Are we going home now?" she asked quietly. She looked up and saw him nod his head.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. Ever since my family died, I've just felt so alone. Maybe in time we'll become better friends, but for now, I still feel alone and I'll work on friendship later. Right now, I'm confused. Just.......let's go home OK?"

He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the park and to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in. The engine was started and she didn't utter a single word on the way home. The car pulled into the driveway and they sat in the car in silence for a while. Finally, she got out of the car and went inside to change. He followed her inside and when she was done changing he saw her climb into bed and wait for something. He stood in the doorway for quite a time until she said.

"Ah, will you tuck me in?"

He walked over to the bedside and sat down. "All's you have to do is give me a hug and turn off the light." she said rather ackwardly. He wrapped his arms around her and so did she. They embraced and finally he let go but still held her. It was like she was his own little beautiful sweet girl. He really felt sorry for Caroline and barely noticed when she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for being with me." she whispered.

He hugged her again in response. He got up and turned the light off and shut the door. What a long day it had been. This morning he had barely known her. Now he felt as if he had known her his whole life. He already understood her and thought that that was a hard thing to do considering the little speech she gave him in the park. He went into his room and began to undress. He had stripped to his boxers and realized that he was not alone. He turned to see Caroline standing in the doorway. She looked afraid. He put on some long black pajama pants and knelt down to her height level. His eyes questioning hers'...... what was wrong?

"I thought I could handle the darkness. I'm afraid of the dark." she said sadly. He put his had to her chin and raised her head so that she was looking his square in the eyes. She was picked up and carried to the bed. He turned out the light and climbed into bed. He didn't really mind her sleeping in the same bed with him. As he made himself comfortable, he felt her snuggle against him and he welcomed her young warmth. He felt her breathing slow and knew she was sleeping. He sniffed her innocent hair and closed his eyes. So this was what it felt like to feel love. To feel somewhat like a father. And then, sleep overtook him.


	10. The Sleepwalker

He looked at his clock. 3:48 am. in the morning. Had it only been 4 hours? Huh? He frantically searched his bed for her. She was gone again. This was the 2nd time she had scared him in 4 hours. He got up quickly and turned on the light. He ran out into the hallway only to get as far as the living room when he heard a soft voice. Then he saw her walking around the coffee table muttering something. Her eyes were wide open. As he moved closer to he heard what she was saying.  
"6...7...all good girls go to heaven........  
8....9......God will make everything fine.  
This is what happens when you get to 10  
You go back and start again  
123.....God's in love with me..."  
"Mommy? Sing me another song please?"  
"No. I want you to listen to this song."  
"But why Mommy?"  
"Becuase........" She was sleepwalking. Remarkable. He'd never seen such a thing. He walked  
closer to her and sat on the couch. He listened......  
"I don't want to hear this song anymore. It scares me. It reminds me of  
death." "Well then fine! I try to do something nice for you tonight by singing you  
a lullabye and you just blow me off. Thanks."  
Mommy. Why are you so mad at me?"  
"Just go to bed!" "Mommy. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't go Mommy please don't  
go. I'll be good. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"SHUT UP! JUST GO TO BED!"  
MOMMY COME BACK! COME BACK! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! YOU SCARED ME ON  
PURPOSE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY ARE YOU  
ALWAYS SO MAD AT ME?! MOMMY? MOMMY?!  
COME BACK!!!!!!! PLEEEEEASE!!!!! PLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
She was sobbing.  
"It's not fair......" she said in a whisper.  
She was reliving a moment of her past.  
'OK. Time to wake her up. This is getting out of hand.' he thought. She was walking with her eyes wide open again. A tear stained face. She was quiet again. She was walking towards the bedroom. He stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook ever so slightly to wake her  
up. She blinked a few times and everything came into focus.  
'Where?' She screamed so loud he had to cover his ears. He grabbed her and held her  
tight.  
"Shhhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhh.' filled the room.  
Suddenly, she pulled away.  
"No, don't. I mean, when I do this.....sleepwalk....Don't wake me up.  
"Never wake up sleepwalkers.  
Well in all of his life and knowledge, that was new to him. He'd never heard that one before. So there she stood and there he crouched. They just stayed that way for a while. Staring at each other. Each looking into each others eyes. In time, Caroline's eyes began to feel heavy which didn't go unnoticed by Anthony. Once again he picked her up and carried her to the  
bedroom. The light was turned off yet again and then all was dark. Was quiet. Then, out of all the darkness, her voice, "I keep waking you up." He only pulled her closer in response. For some reason, he didn't feel so  
alone anymore, but......something was missing. What was it.  
Sleep claimed him. 


	11. Simply Dylan

Dylan awoke feeling groggy and tired, yet felt an unexplainable peace at the same time. It was weird. She looked around her bedroom. Sunlight trying to fight it's way through the closed blinds. If she opened them, the room would be flooded with such a blinding light that she would have to cover her eyes for a moments time in order to see clearly. She rolled over and  
looked at the clock. It read 11:05. Had she gone to bed that late? she wondered. Then she remembered the previous night. She had fallen asleep on the couch, not the bed. She thoroghly remembered being so tired that she just crashed on the couch and fell asleep while watching T.V. Either that  
had happened or she had just been so exhausted that she didn't remember getting up and walking into her bedroom. She must have been really really tired if she couldn't remember doing that. It was the only explaination.  
But she remembered. She remembered feeling so tired. How could she have  
possibly had enough energy to walk herself into her own bedroom without  
even knowing it?  
  
After a while, she figured that it didn't really matter. She had just been to tired to remember last night's events and that was all there was to it. Whilst she lay there in her bed pondering on what she should do, she began to think abut Anthony again. Somebody needed to tell Mother Superior about what happened. It was wrong for them not to know. He was practically one of their own children. Yes. Today would be a very good day to drive up to the orphanage. It was a long drive without the boat. A 3 hour drive to be exact, but she didn't mind. She needed the fresh air anyway. This made the 6 hour long drive there and back not seem so long.  
  
An then there was this one question that kept pondering in the back of head. How in the world had she fallen for the THIN MAN? How? If she would have known about that while she was fighting him in the allyway on the Knox case, she probably wouldn't have kicked him so hard in the stomach. Ooh. She felt a little guilty for that one. 'Well, he had that one coming. That one time anyway.' She couldn't explain all of her immediate feelings that she had for him. She barely knew him. She didn't know him. And this wasn't exactly a love at first sight thing. So...how could this be? She smiled to herself at the sudden relization of her love for him, but her smile faded immediately as soon as she relized what she was supposed to do that day.  
She had to tell the nuns about Anthony. About how he..........  
  
"Oh Damn." she said aloud. "Well there goes what could have been." She grabbed a quick shower, dressed and ate a little something before leaving a message on her answering machine saying not to call that day due that she  
wouldn't be home. She also put in that it would be wise not to try and reach her on her cell phone. It would be turned off. She needed to be alone today. She got into her car and sped out of her driveway and down the road. 


	12. A beautiful day

They were walking along the sidewalk holding hands, having an odd sort of conversation.  
"Hey." He looked down.  
"Is it illegal to take money and copy it on a copy machine?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"Thought so. I had heard of that when I lived with my-isn't it called  
counter fitting?" Again he nodded. She was still hurting. Then a smile crept upon his face as he starred down at her. That's when Caroline noticed that they had stopped  
walking. The were standing right in the middle of the sidewalk, holding hands. He was just...standing there with this smile on his face starring  
down at her. She'd never really seen him smile before. "What?" she asked a confused look on her face. Then she heard the music.  
"What?" she asked again, a little more suspiciously. He grabbed her tiny little hands and began swaying back and forth with her. "Ah." she said a little surprised, and smiled. This was fun. She started to giggle. She never ever wanted this moment to end. At that moment, she was feeling so loved. He was feeling the same. This girl that he was with made him feel alive inside. She was laughing and dancing with him as a funny little 7 yr. old would do. His smile grew wider until it was a full genuine smile. Teeth and all. This was fun. The jazz music played on and on. It was as if someone had set the whole day up for just the two of them. It was a glorious day. 


	13. Unexpected

Hi there. So..........Howz it goin home-A? Yes, I am updating my story again and I know that you all want to throw rocks at me because my last chapter was so little, but hey, you can't.  
  
****************************************************************************  
************************************************  
  
Alex Munday wasn't really one of those lazy type people, so today, and on  
such a beautiful one, she decided to get some shopping done for Jason.  
Valentines Day was approaching very quickly and she wanted to get him something that he would really like. Besides that, she really liked to be outdoors and feel the wind on her face. She strongly inhaled through her nose and sighed. A new month. Beautiful. February. Just then she spotted an outfit in the window that screamed Jason. She thought it was perfect for him. It wasn't exactly colorful but it suited him. She liked it. A lot. It was all black. Black slacks with a tight black sweater that went very well  
with the black slacks. "I wonder if........." she stopped mid-sentence. In the reflection of the  
store window she saw a sight that slightly unnerved her. "But he's dead. I saw....." For once Alex Munday was entirely speechless.  
There was the thin man in a black shirt and blue jeans dancing with a  
little girl.  
'Who is that?' she wondered.  
"I have to see."  
She looked both ways and ran across the street.  
"It is him" She said aloud. She stopped merely 10 feet away from them and they had yet to notice her as  
she examined them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Caroline was having the time of her life: swinging around with Anthony with no cares in the world at all. Then she noticed a women standing a few feet away, starring at them. She looked Asian and had her hair up in pony tail. She was very pretty, but the more she starred at them, the more it bothered  
her. "Anthony." she looked up. He was looking at her with a serious expression  
on his face. An expression that asked her, 'What's wrong?' She slowly turned her head towards the dark haired lady. He followed her gaze to discover that he was being watched.....by the black haired angel. What in the world was she doing here of all places at a time like this. It  
was only coincidence, but coincidence was enough to scare him at the moment. If the dark haired angel knows that I 'm alive, the Dylan will too.  
  
'She can't know. Not now.'  
"What are you......" she trailed off again as she walked closer to the  
pair. Anthony grabbed Caroline's arm and put her behind him.  
"Anthony, wait." she called out.  
"Don't go I just want to ask you something. Please wait. Nobody knows you're here except for me. I just-who is that?" she pointed to Caroline. He looked down at Caroline only to find a very deeply confused look on her  
face. He looked back up at Alex and retrieved his notepad and pen and  
wrote: Caroline. If you want your answers, go to the orphanage. Please. Don't tell  
Dylan. She looked up from the note and found that he and the girl had vanished, as if never there at all. The only thing that told her that she hadn't thought it all up and wasn't going crazy was the note in her hand. She had proof  
that the thin man was still alive.  
Or Anthony.  
Dylan would be so happy to-  
'Please. Don't tell Dylan.'  
Why didn't he want her to know? She wondered.  
"I wont tell....." she starred off.  
"Not before you." 


	14. I'm thinking of you Carrie

I've noticed that you guys have been doing a very bad job at reviewing for my story. Do you not like me anymore? I feel so unloved...........Guys come on! Review my story. It won't kill you to review my story for a couple of seconds. By the way, this story is getting more complicated every time that I update it. I need some ideas. It's getting harder and harder to decide how Anthony is going to play this one out with a kid and get to see Dylan again. I'm not trying to sound wimpy. I am a very good writer, or at least I think so. I can come up with some pretty good ideas, but this is getting me a little stumped. Tell me what you think............in reviews!!!!!! I really like reviews, but I don't know if you guys are really liking this story or what. As I've said before, I feel unloved...........................................O_o............by the way..............does uh........does anyone really notice that all of the Charlie's Angels fanfics are usually about the thin man. Everybody loves him. How could you not love him? Am I right? Yes I am. I'm always right. Anyway, read and review or I will hunt you down and force feed you sowercraught until you review........... (Or vomit) lol read and review!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Where are we going Anthony? Put me down!" Caroline half yelled. "Why are  
you running away? Are you afraid? Anthony, talk to me!" He couldn't stop. He couldn't. Not now. Wait till he was somewhere safe. Away from that angel. She couldn't let Dylan know that he was still alive. He had told her not to. Would she? He was totally freaking out right now.  
"Anthony, would you answer me?!"  
He couldn't freak out in front of the girl.  
"Anthony!"  
He stopped.  
She pushed herself away from his shoulder, but he still held her.  
"Anthony what's wrong? You'll tell me right?"  
He shook his head.  
"Anthony." she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Why won't you tell me? Who would I tell? I can keep secrets. I can." she  
said quietly. So quietly she sounded on the verge of tears.  
  
He trusted her, yes. With all his heart. He really didn't want to make her cry. That was the last thing that he wanted that he wanted to do. He sat  
down on a nearby bench and held her softly while she just sat there unmoving. All of his worry about the black haired angel was subsiding in the time that they sat there. He began to focus on Carrie. She was really a beautiful little girl. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and she had pale blue eyes. They amazingly looked a lot like his. She had thin poutty  
lips with an angelic complexion. Her facial expression gave nothing but innocence. She was a poor little 7 year old without a family. She had been severely hurt by the woman that was supposedly her mother. Her step father  
had convinced her mother to get rid of Carrie. 'Well that is their loss. I....I love this little girl.......I think......I  
want to keep her..........'  
  
The sun was beginning to set. How long had they been sitting there?  
"Anthony what are you thinking about?" He looked down at her as she let out a yawn. 


	15. All these questions unanswered

"Goodnight Anthony."  
He smiled at her. Walking out of the bedroom she called,  
"Anthony?"  
He turned to her.  
"Um is it wrong to say....." she was stalling about something.  
He walked back over to the bed. "Anthony, I normally don't do this. I mean, I've known you for a few weeks  
now and I think it's long enough to say that.....I........."  
He tucked a stray strand of hair behind one of her tiny ears.  
"I love you Anthony." Had he heard right? She loved him? Nobody had ever told him that before.  
Especially not a little girl.  
He was loved.  
It felt.......wonderful......  
Somebody cared.  
  
He gave her a final hug and kiss on her forehead before leaving.  
"Don't shut me out anymore, k? He had told her about Dylan. It had taken quite a long time to inform her  
about it. Note after Note. Of course he had left out the part about him  
being an assassin. It had taken some thought, but he had managed.  
  
He changed into his night clothes and turned out the lamp. As he lay there,  
he thought about Dylan. He thought about Carrie. He loved both of these  
women very dearly. He was so confused though. Caroline needed a family.....or maybe a father at least. Could he fill the  
job?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Dylan?"  
"Talk to me."  
"Hey, it's Alex. Um....how are you?"  
"I'm fine Alex. Watcha need?"  
"I was just calling to say hi. I really need to tell you something."  
She had promised to herself that she wouldn't, but..........  
"You sound different. Is everything OK?"  
"Yeeeeeah" she stuttered out."Everythings fine."  
"Then, uh, what do you need to tell me."  
"I.........I.......I have something for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's a Valentines Day gift, for you."  
"Did you call me just for that?"  
"Yes. I'm not a person that likes surprises. So....I couldn't wait."  
"Oh."  
"Well. Just thought you might like to know."  
"Yeah.....thanks. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah. You too. Bye Dylan."  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up. '  
Why didn't I tell her? Why?'  
She had been thinking about it all day. 'I can't just tell her but I should......he told me not too. Hey. How can I trust him anyway? Oh get a grip Alex. He saved you and Dylan. How could you  
not trust him after that? Even if he is a little strange.'  
She mused to herself. "Oh. God. Fine. I can hold out a little longer before it comes out. Oh I hope I do the right thing. For everyone's sake. 


	16. Sad moments like these

He had been thinking over the next 3 weeks. He had made his final decision. No person had ever treated him like she did. Carrie was a little girl without a family. But she would at least get a father. Every time they saw each other, it was always laughs and smiles. She made him feel wanted when he was around her. She was smart. She was pretty. In a strange sense, she made him feel normal. Like he wasn't a freak walking down the street armed with a concealed weapon every hour of the day, waiting for someone to pounce, ready for an attack. She made him feel like his mother used to make him feel like. His mother had always told him to stay true to himself and to always be the angel that he was. He could barely remember her. Barely remember what she looked like. In fact.............  
he couldn't. Only her voice.  
  
"Why are we here, Anthony?" Carrie asked, looking around when she noticed  
the orphanage. She looked a little panicked. Spooked you might say. He grabbed a small portion of his hair and indicated his hands as if they  
were scissors.  
"Oh." she smiled. "Haircut."  
He nodded.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
"Anthony. How wonderful to see you again. And Caroline. How are you?"  
Caroline smiled brightly.  
"I'm just fine mam. Anthony wants a haircut."  
Mother Superior was shocked, yet didn't let them know that. Anthony had cared for this little girl very very well. She was shining because she was so happy. And.....Anthony did this. When she had first laid eyes upon the child, she was a sad distraught child. She was smiling now. And Anthony did  
this?.........  
She smiled at Caroline.  
"Well let's get him a haircut."  
  
****************************************************************************  
***********  
About 20 min. later........  
  
He ruffled his hair. Nice and smooth. He had to tell her now. Before she  
went into the other room with Carrie.  
"Anthony, I wanted to talk to you about the girl."  
He nodded.  
'What is she a mind reader?' "You see, about 2 weeks or so back, a family came here looking for a little girl to adopt. They seemed like such a loving family. They want to make a  
little child happy and the first name that popped into my head was  
Caroline's."  
  
Anthony's stomach dropped. Caroline was his little girl. He went even paler than he already was. His head felt scorching hot and ice cold at the same time. He began to sweat inside of his suit and trembled ever so slightly as  
Mother Superior continued. She had yet to see his discomfort. "I told them about her and they thought she sounded like the perfect little girl, and she certainly is, so they said they'd be here the next time that I gave them a call. I couldn't call you because you don't have a phone and  
I don't know where you live dear."  
  
Now he was scared. He didn't want Caroline to go away. She was his. She Was HIS little girl. He did the only thing he could do at the time. He closed  
his eyes and shook his head no.  
"What dear?"  
He frantically shook his head. "Honey. I know that you might have grown a little emotionally attached to  
her, but you have to let her go."  
  
'No no no no no no no'  
"Anthony listen to me. You can't keep her. I am truly sorry. The papers  
have already been signed. She's theirs now. I'm sorry Anthony."  
She was on the verge of tears.  
"Do you want to say good-bye?" He shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say goodbye. Goodbye was  
the saddest word.  
"Do you want to take the back door then?"  
He nodded. She couldn't see him. He was so sad. He wanted to cry.  
"I love you Anthony. I'm sorry."  
She gave him a hug. He didn't respond. He just walked away out the back  
door. Thinking of her. Thinking of his never to be daughter. His little  
girl.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Mother Superior? Where's Anthony?" Her little voice rang through the  
orphanage.  
"Caroline I want to listen to me closely dear."  
Caroline looked scared. Really scared. She couldn't hide it. Mother  
Superior was going to cry. She knew it. "Caroline you're going to be adopted by a nice family. They should be here  
by tomorrow."  
"Where's Anthony?!" Caroline nearly shouted.  
"Caroline, believe me when I say that he was devastated when he had to  
leave you here. He couldn't even say good-bye."  
"No! I want Anthony! I want Anthony!" "I'm sorry Caroline. Caroline come with me. I'll show you your room." she  
didn't know what else to say.  
"No! Nobody understands! Nobody cares!" "I care dear. Please, listen. He was terribly sad when he had to leave you.  
Come with me. I'll show you you're room. You'll like you're room."  
"You don't get it! I love him." she was crying.  
"He's like my daddy. He's like my daddy."  
She was sobbing.  
"Wait here honey. I'm going to go get someone."  
  
Caroline looked up. She couldn't stay here. Not forever. She didn't want to go off with that family. She wanted Anthony. Well she wasn't going to go  
off with that family, no matter how nice they were. She wasn't going anywhere. She would just wait here until he had to come back here for his monthly haircut. He had to come back. He wouldn't just avoid her, would he?  
  
'He was terribly sad when he had to leave you.'  
Mother Superiors voice rang through her head.  
'He loves me. He'll come back. I know he will. I'll just wait for him.'  
  
"Honey, this is Sister Tina. She'll take you to your room."  
"Okay." Carrie said simply. 


	17. Tomorrow

She still hadn't done it. What had prevented her from doing it? It still annoyed her. 3 weeks ago she was going to tell the damn nuns that their Anthony was dead.  
'I'm just under stress.' she thought to herself.  
"I should have told them." she said to no one. "Oh........I'm in love with a dead guy. I'm never in love. Oh, now I am.  
And he's dead!"  
She was very stressed.  
"I just want him." she cried.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
He was crying. He'd dare not let anyone see him like this. He never let anyone see him cry. He wasn't sure if he had Dylan anymore. He had lost his  
little girl. Sitting in his arm chair, he realized that he was not happy at all unless he was with someone that loved him, and there were only 2 people out there that did just that and he didn't know weather or not he had lost them. He had definitely lost Carrie. The orphanage was now off limits. He couldn't take the chance of her being there. Ever. She couldn't see him. That's why he had lost her. She'd probably hate him for leaving her there anyway. He hadn't even said goodbye. What a coward he was. He was afraid of a lot of  
things, but he was being a coward all over a little girl.  
  
Wait. He had to see Dylan. He wanted to see her.  
"Dylan" he muttered. His eyes snapped open. He had spoken. Her name was the first thing to come from his mouth. He loved her so much and knew nothing about her. He had to  
see her. He had to see her.  
Tomorrow.  
Yes. 


	18. Confusion

New Chappy! ^_^  
  
***************************************  
  
A knock on the door. This early in the morning? The door opened.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello there. Is Mother Superior awake. I have to see her."  
  
"Yes she is-I.....do you know what time it is?"  
  
She checked her watch. 6:45 a.m.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I hadn't relized that I drove all the way over here at this hour. Guess I couldn't sleep..." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What's your name young woman?"  
  
"Dylan. I've been here before."  
  
"Have you. I don't recall."  
  
"Oh, I really didn't say much..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
A voice in the doorway.  
  
"Who is it Sister Bonnie?"  
  
"A young woman. Ms. Dylan."  
  
"Dylan." she atated simply.  
  
"Mother Superior, before you say anything, I think that I need to say something first."  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"It's about Anthony."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"May I please come in?"  
  
"Yes come in dear."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She walked throught the doorway into a room filled with soft smooth leather couches and books on the shelves everywhere. This was the library. Dylan wished that she could just sit on one of the couches and read and get lost in a book, even though she wasn't much of a reader. Although when she did read she tore herself away from the world she knew and got lost in the depths of deep words. She wished more than anything that she could just simply read one of those books rather than have to tell them the bad news this early in the morning. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Hell, nothing was ever fair. Just maybe a few things.  
  
"What is it that you need to tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news and I-" she took a deep breath-I regretfully inform you that he died not to long ago."  
  
At first she coudn't tell what flashed through Mother Superiors eyes.  
  
Hurt.  
  
Sadness.  
  
Pain.  
  
Confussion?  
  
"How" her voice trembled "When did this happen?"  
  
"A-About a few weeks back."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
Dylan looked confused.  
  
"I saw him yesterday when he dropped off Caroline."  
  
"But I saw him die."  
  
"Sister Bonnie. Go get Caroline."  
  
Then there was a long ackward silence. The longest Dylan ever sat through anyway.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Dylan heard a small voice call out of the shadows.  
  
"Caroline I want you to tell this woman about Anthony."  
  
The little girl seemed to brighten up at the idea of telling about her best and only friend.  
  
"How long have you known him?" Mother superior asked patientlly  
  
"About 5 weeks or so. I don't know." she shrugged.  
  
Dylan was severly confused. Anthony was dead. She saw him die. This little girl-how would she know?  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Dylan. I knew him fairly well. He was kind of, in a way, my biyfriend."  
  
"Anthony has a girlfriend? Ohhhh, you're Dylan." she smiled.  
  
By this point Dylan was so confused she was on the verge of tears. She wasn't understanding any of this. Non of this made any sense. Who was this little girl? Was Anthony really alive? Was she going crazy? How was this happening. Nothing at all was making sense.  
  
"Mam I have to go." Dylan said quickly.  
  
"What do you mean Anthony's dead?"  
  
"I'm so confused. I have to go. I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
  
With that Dylan ran out the door. She was crying. Not out of sadness or happiness. But out of confusion. Everything that had just happened had just went by in a blur. Nothing in the very least was making sense. She wanted answers and she wanted answers now! She needed to talk to someone. She called Alex.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
hey. Just in case you guys are wondering why it is taking so long for Dylan and Anthony to get together, but I assure you that it will, in fact, happen. I'm making this story revolve around Anthony and the little girl. This is what my story is about. Yes, tho, in future chapters there will be a lot more romance. Promise. ^_^  
  
Well, g2g, want reviews plz. BYE! 


	19. Some things go bump in the night

"Alex!"  
"Hello?" came a muffled voice on the other line. "Alex! Oh my God! Alex. I drove to the orphanage this morning to tell the  
nuns about Anthony and everything."  
Alex immediately woke up.  
"Dylan, what happened?" "I, I went there and they said that he was alive when I told them that they were dead. There was this little girl and she told me that he was alive and  
so did the nuns. I'm so confused." she spat out.  
"Dylan?" "That's not all. The little girl said that she had been staying with him for nearly a month or two and it's only been 3 or 4 months since the HALO case so he might have healed in time to watch a little girl but why would he? She said that she knew who I was and that really scared me. Alex? Did  
you know anything about this?"  
There was a long pause.  
"He told me not to say anything." said a quiet voice.  
"You knew? But how?" she was shocked. " I was shopping for Jason the other day and I saw out of the corner of my eye someone dancing. It really didn't occur to me that it was him until I actually saw him with my eyes. I was shocked and I had no idea how he was there. He was with this little girl named Caroline, he told me. He wrote it  
down. He told me not to tell you and at first I obliged. I was going to  
tell you soon if he didn't, I swear Dylan. Are you OK?"  
  
All Alex heard was silence. The line had been cut off. Dylan had hung up  
as soon as Alex's little speech was over.  
"Dylan, I'm sorry." she whispered.  
  
Some hours later, the sky had grown dark. Near mid-day rain was pouring and the wind was howling in the most violent way, but she didn't care. Nothing  
mattered now. She was so lost that she could barely concentrate on the  
small park path in front of her that lead to the playground. She was soaked. Dripping wet. Drenched with water, some belonging to her. It was only then that she realized that she was crying. She was crying because she had tried to let Anthony go even when she didn't know him. She had fallen  
for a stranger. A dark deep mysterious stranger that she hardly knew.  
  
She sat down on a lone swing in the middle of the roaring storm and began to swing. She remembered when she was a little 5 year old swinging on the old rusty swing in her backyard. It was her most precious toy. It was like a castle to her because it had a built in sandbox with a ladder above it that lead to a little house at the very top. It had a slide, another swing, and a duet swing. That swing wasn't used very often. The whole castle was  
her safe haven.  
  
She heard the rusty chains that held the swing groan in protest as she sat  
down upon it. Apparently this swing wasn't used that often either.  
She sighed.  
  
When would she begin to understand things? She was shocked and surprised  
when she had discovered that Anthony was alive. Now she knew, without a doubt that he was alive, judging what Alex and the little girl had said and  
the nuns. She had gotten through that part at least.  
  
Anthony. Is. Alive.  
'I know this for sure now.' she thought.  
  
Lightning flashed in the dark sky.  
"Oh shut up!" she yelled up to it.  
  
She pondered that he must have somehow by a miracle survived that fall and went to the orphanage and had taken care of the little girl but she still couldn't figure that part of it out. Why would the thin man take care of a little girl? Somehow all her thinking would be along those lines. He was  
alive. Silent tears were flowing now a little fiercer than before.  
  
She got up and drove home. She needed sleep. It felt like nighttime. It was  
dark. It was stormy. She had made herself tired from all of her crying.  
'Tears out of frustration,' she thought.  
  
She walked inside of her bedroom and fell down on her bed. She shifted ever  
so slightly in her wet clothes. A second later, she heard a noise.  
  
If I get lots of reviews maybe I'll fix up another chapter and satisfy you people. We're getting pretty close here with those two. If I get lots of reviews, member.....................-Key 


	20. Never

'It was probably nothing...' she thought, and rolled over on her back. Her eyes closed.

'Wait, Anthony!' she thought quickly and sat up.

Nothing. Nothing was there. Nothing out of place. Everything was fine, but some things lurk in the shadows that you can't see. She wanted to know. No more guessing. No more questions with no answers. She wanted him to come to her.

She scooted to the edge of her bed. She knew he was in this room. He had to be. What else could the noise be?

"Anthony?" she called out softly.

"Anthony come out here. Please. No more hiding. Show me your there."

Nothing.

"Please. Anthony please." Come out Anthony. Please come out." Dylan was so close to loosing it. She wanted to see him so badly, but he wouldn't stop hiding.

"Anthony, Speak to me!"

"Anthony, Speak to me!" he heard her cry out. He was...scared. What would she do if he showed himself? Would she run away?

'You're being hysterical.' He told himself.

'Show yourself. What are you afraid of?'

'Being rejected.'

"Please Anthony." he heard her whisper.

'What if you don't show yourself Anthony? What then. Do you think she'll want you later? She wants you now. Anthony go now. Go while she wants you.' He heard himself think.

He stepped out of the shadows.

He could see tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

None of them said anything and the silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. They just stared at each other silently speculating each other. Finally, quickly, she stood up and outstretched her arms. He rushed over to her as he held her, as she cried silent tears. He ran a hand in her hair. Oh he held her. He held her. He kissed her. He hugged her. Never wanting the moment to end. He cried. By God, he cried. And she returned his embrace. She held him back. They lowered themselves to the bed and held each other for the longest time. Never ever wanting to let go.

Dylan hadn't realized how much she had needed him. How much she had wanted him. God she couldn't let him go. She'd never let him go. They laid there looking into each others eyes for the longest time. They drifted...drifted...until they both surrender to the dream world. No words had needed to be said.

OK! I know it seems like I fell from the face of the earth for a few months but don't attack me. I did update didn't I. Geez I bet this chapter sucked. Not only cause it was so short but cause I haven't updated this story in so long. I read it over and did my best. The story is not over but it is coming to a close. I'm debating on a sad ending. I don't know. Next chappys about Caroline. I'll give you a hint. She's not happy. Also, if you like 13 ghosts than I have this really goofed up homepage. Check my page thingy. O.o...It's kind of funny but don't go there if your not gonna give me any Reviews for this story and my homepage. Thank you and I'll work on the next chappy soon. Thanx! -DecievedDreamer.


	21. Everything

"Caroline please. We really need you to cooperate. This family has decided to adopt you. Don't you want to go with them?"

"Does it look like I want to go?" Caroline said stiffly.

Mother Superior sighed. This had been going on for nearly an hour. She just refused to go with the family, who had been waiting this long just for her to consider it.

"Caroline you need t-"

"NO! I'm not going to leave until Anthony comes back."

"Caroline he's not coming back."

"Yes he is."

"Caroline. I hate to tell you this but he's not coming back. He can't keep you dear. He's not coming back to get you. I told him that you were going with this family."

"Well you told him wrong!" she screamed, and ran upstairs.

"Caroline, what about these people who came here for you?!" Mother Superior yelled after her.

"Tell them to go away!" she yelled.

Mother Superior sighed loudly and went back outside (for about the 29th time).

"She has decided not to go with you."

"What?! We came all the way out here to pick this little girl up and you tell me she's not coming?! Go get her!" said Mrs. Hanson incredulously.

"Mrs. Hanson I can't force the girl."

"Of course you can. Go and get her. There is nothing stopping you from going inside and bringing out that little girl. Now g-"

"Mrs. Hanson! She is not going to go with you nor does she want to go with you. She is not going. She wouldn't be happy and she wouldn't last very long with you before running away. If you have no respect for my wishes then you have no respect for her. I am sorry, but Caroline will not be going with you."

There was a long silence before Mr. Hanson finally put his word in.

"That's fine. Thank you for trying Mother Superior." He said this as he walked over to the driver's side of his car.

"Charles you're not just going to give up are you. She's just 7, she doesn't know what she's thinking."

"She's the brightest young women I have ever met Mrs. Hanson. You'll be sure to remember that and find a child that wants to be with you. I wish you good luck."

"I....I..."

"Rachael let's go."

"I...thank..you....for you time..."

"No thank you. Sorry for all this trouble."

"No problem." Mrs. Hanson said and shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe." And with that said they drove away into the sunset.

"Lord, bless them with a child."

_Next morning..._

He was looking at her with a face full of love. He finally had his angel. As of coincidence, she opened her eyes and met his. Everything was perfect. Everything.

Except...

He frowned.

She noticed and asked him quietly what was wrong.

Flashback

_You should talk Anthony. There's nothing wrong with talking. I talk all the time._

He had noticed.

_Caroline..._


	22. Car Drive

"Won't you say something Anthony?" she asked as they drove to the orphanage.

He stopped at a red light and looked at her. She really looked beautiful.

"Please? For me? You almost did that one time..." Her voice faded away, sounding as if she didn't mean to remind him of that terrible night.

"I....I...I..I" he stuttered. This was hard. "I-"

Green light.

He turned his attention back to the road. They still had a long drive to go. About three and a half more hours. If no cars were around maybe he could speed up a bit. He looked back to Dylan, his angel, and smiled. She was finally with him. Another red light. An opportunity donned upon him and he leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her ruby lips. So soft. He could hear her moan against his mouth. He could hear her soft breathing. He could hear. He could hear...

beeeeeEEEEPPPPP!!!!! Beep! Beep! BEEEPPPP!!!

Their heads snapped behind them and saw the offending vehicle. The light was green. For all he knew the light had been green for a while now. He really could care less. He must have been caught up in the moment. Oh well...

"I love you Anthony."

The car skidded to an abrupt stop. Ah! She'd said it. He'd of fallen over if the car wasn't there. Whoa. That was...That was wonderful coming from her.

"You never told me where we were going."

That snapped him out of his little panic attack. She'd acted like she'd never even said it.

"Or..Orph..Orph.Or"

"Orphanage. Your going to pickup that little girl aren't you. I'll let you explain it to me later."

Somehow she always knew when to say the right things. She'd shocked him again though. How did she know about Caroline. She's right. He'd go into that later.

_I'm coming Caroline..._

* * *

I know it's not very long but forgive me. This story is coming to an end and I have to make the chapters shorter for many reasons but I won't go into that. I'm always so bust. Jeez! High school is freakin hard! Oh....well review my story ppl. I only got one review for the last chapter and that made me Oh So Sad...And Gwen! Plz! Sign your reviews. I like signed reviews, altough your kool just the way you are for reviewing my story in the first place...Gwen! Do not forget to do that. I'll be happy and so will you...Oo...so tired...going to bed now...start...new...chapt..tomorr....ZZZZZ.


	23. Beautiful

Caroline was eating her lunch quietly trying to avoid any contact with other people as much as possible. She was finally considering what Mother Superior had said. What if Anthony really wasn't coming back? 'She had told him to go away', she thought angrily. 'But why did he have to listen?'...she shrugged to herself. 'Maybe he had to...' she thought a little numbly. 'But he would come back for me wouldn't he? Of course he would! What am I thinking? He's coming...'

"Caroline, dear. Why don't you sit with all the other children? I'm sure they would love to talk to you." said Sister Bonnie.

Caroline, seeing the fact that there was no need to be rude, answered quietly,

"I don't to talk to them."

"Why not dear?" she asked in concern.

"Because, when Anthony comes for me I want to not miss anything when I'm gone, that way I'll want to stay here, even though if Anthony came and I did that, I would still go with him. See, I'm a real clingy person." she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well, Caroline, you know that-"

"Don't say it. That's what everyone else wants me to hear. I don't want to hear it. I'm 8 years old now. Anthony celebrated with me. He took me out to dinner at a really fancy place. I still have the blue dress at Anthony's. I want to wear it again someday if you know what I mean." she said a little more icily then she meant.

"He'll come back I know he will."

" I don't know what to say to that." Sister Bonnie had said after a long pause.

And then there was a knock at the door.

For a minute Caroline and Sister Bonnie looked at the door, and then at each other, trying each other, then Caroline bolted to the door, Sister Bonnie following quickly. Of course Sister Bonnie being the older and more persistent one rushed past her in a heartbeat calling for Mother Superior, guarding the door from the frantic child.

"Mother Superior! Mother Superior!"

"Let me by! I want him! I know it's him! Move!" they both screamed in unison.

Mother Superior came downstairs to see the frenzy at the door.

"That is enough!" she said to get their attention.

Everything got quiet.

"Caroline, move out of the way. Sister Bonnie, answer the door." she said calmly.

They did as told.

Sister Bonnie opened the door just a crack to see what was outside as Caroline watched her facial expressions furiously. Sister Bonnie nodded her head to whoever was out there and shut the door slowly. She turned to Caroline and said.

"It was...It was a solicitor Caroline."

"No..." she said in disbelief. 'Wasn't he coming?' she thought.

"No...No! NO..." she screamed and ran off in the direction of the backdoor, but someone was already there. She fell to the floor with a thud and looked up quickly.

"Anthony." she breathed.

She ran to him and he embraced her. Oh, she had missed him.

'Feeling loved is good.' He thought to himself.

"Anthony so nice to see you and your..."she'd spotted Dylan. "Girlfriend?"

He nodded.

Oh she'd recognized that girl anywhere by now.

"Did you come for a visit Anthony?" she knew that wasn't the answer.

"I-I-c-c-ca-me fo-for h-h-her." he stuttered out miraculously.

Everyone in the room got dead quiet. He'd spoken. Mother Superior was about to drop dead at the sound of his voice, while Dylan was smiling softly to herself. She felt proud to know that she had helped the motivation.

"Anthony you said something. I love you." she said and embraced him again as he picked her up. She sighed contently and buried her head in his shoulder.

Mother Superior looked up and saw a picture. Anthony standing beside his wife and holding his daughter. It was beautiful.

"I'll-I'll get you some papers." she said.

She rushed into the main office while they all three held each other in a loving embrace.

"Well, Anthony you did it." she said softly.

Sister Bonnie walked in just as the phone rang. She picked it up while Mother Superior went to give the new family the adoption papers.

* * *

Mother Superior sank into the couch.

"I can't help but to think that I've lost something."

"You haven't Mother Superior. He's still here." she gestured towards her heart.

It had been a very long day.

"I still can't believe he's so grown up. I never thought that this would happen."

"Don't feel sad." said Sister Bonnie.

"But I do..."

Well, on a lighter note, the Hansons called today. They'll be expecting their first child come Spring."

They looked at each other and laughed. What a perfect ending to a day.

* * *

Well there you have it. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who read this. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I wanted to end it in a simple kind of way. Detail but not over elaborate, you know? If you didn't like it, then why'd you read it? O.o...hmm? lol. Thank you for everything.

Thanx Gwen, you were cool and so were the reviews.

Thanx Anna-Salem and WSTM! You guys are awsome.

Hamsters for everyone! Let's party! There is reason to celebrate! I finally finished my story. Does a little jig

If you like scary movies then consider this. I'm planning on my first Freddy Krueger story and finishing my 13 ghosts story. Please read those too. I might make a new C.A. story, I don't know. Maybe...I'm not promising. Well I hope you liked this story. I know your thinking; that it wasn't very Thin Man/Dylan. I told you in the summary that it was about Anthony and the little girl. Wanted to try something different chaknow? Well, that's me. See ya guys. Also, puffums, ur awsome. Stay puffy. gives hamster


End file.
